new_jewelpet_candadofandomcom-20200215-history
Anby
Anby is one of the Jewelpet who joined in Herman's friends. She appear in the next episode to meet Herman and friends. She is Jewelpet from Fujian and transfer to the Philippines. However she had blush on they first meet. She is confirmed that she has a secret crush on Herman. That's why she always want to go with Herman without noticing the love thing. She become Rossa's enemy in a episode beacuse she got jealous that Rossa also love Herman. But Herman and Lollip calm them. Before Herman arrive on Lollip. Anby is a best friend of Lollip. Relationship and Rival-ship Anby at Episode 2, Anby has a secret crush on Herman since Episode 2, She is also a rival of Rossa, but Rossa treat her as a friend after Episode 43, She decided to not have crush on Herman, since she understand that Herman accept Rossa the her girlfriend. At the flashback in Episode 17, Anby stop herself loving Herman and be a lesbian like Lollip said. This happened in Episode 3, before Rossa saw Anby in Hong Kong. Since they don't appear in the real Episode 3, Lollip decided to teach Anby about being a lesbian. Appearance Episode 1 - NO APPEARANCE Episode 2 - Lollip call her to go to Herman's cocoa café to be the announcer and guider of Herman's café whatever they are visited by a costumer(s), but this time she fall in love with Herman, but Herman didn't notice this, scene Anby is too shy to explain it to Herman. All of them are attack by Prince Ryan and Super Katal, But when she was about to use her power it didn't happened because she forgot it. Episode 3 - On Rossa's nightmare, Anby had date with Herman and Herman offering her to get married that made Rossa yell loud and Herman was surprice when Rossa suddenly awake. Episode 4 - NO APPEARANCE Episode 5 - She is the only one in outside but not free from the jail at the background in Prince Ryan's spaceship. Later she discover her power is that she can turn anything she touch or wherever she wave her arms it will turn into food. Episode 6 ' - She got on Herman's trip but in the last destination in London, Anby turned into giant because of the jealousness on Rossa and see Herman and Rossa kissing. 'Episode 7 - She meet Boboiboy. 'Episode 8 ' - Like the other Protagonists, She being attack by Prince Ryan and Super Katal. But she is crying a little bit when she saw Lightning Herman was stolen by Prince Ryan. 'Episode 9 '- Thunderbolt Herman attack her too, but like Rossa, She forgive Herman since she has a crush on it. 'Episode 10 - '''Anby also prepare the party since she has a crush on Herman. Later, Anby saw Herman dating Angela, but it's not Angela is just siting with Herman. So Anby kick-out Angela from the party and this is where Anby dated Herman. 'Episode 11 ' 'Episode 12 ' 'Episode 13 ' 'Episode 14 ''' Category:Protagonist Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Jewelpet Category:Has a crush on Herman